


beneath the shadow of her wings

by venatohru (inquisitor_tohru)



Series: Drabbles (100 words) [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange, Dathomir (Star Wars), Drabble, Gen, Rituals, Wingfic, Witchcraft, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/venatohru
Summary: Where once she had lean, muscular arms, there were jet black wings, bathed in blood.
Relationships: Talzin & Asajj Ventress
Series: Drabbles (100 words) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750795
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	beneath the shadow of her wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/gifts).



Asajj Ventress gripped the edge of the altar, knuckles white as bone, as the effects of the ritual began to take form. Where once she had lean, muscular arms, there were jet black wings, bathed in blood. The Nightsisters' spells coursed through her body, dripping from her feathers and infusing them with raw magic. Mother Talzin's understanding of power and blood, and of the Force itself went far beyond any Sith knowledge. And now she had gifted that wisdom, that _power_ , to Ventress. Beneath the shadow of her wings, Maul and Savage would be nothing. _Count Dooku_ would be nothing.


End file.
